1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of liquid treatment apparatus and pertains more particularly to an assemblage adapted to be mounted on a treatment tank or conduit into which quantities of treatment liquid must be periodically introducted, the liquid being supplied in replaceable containers.
2. The Prior Art
As conducive to an understanding of the present invention, it will be noted that there are many reagents which must be periodically added in measured quantities to liquid systems as for the treatment of the systems or like applications. By way of example and without limitation, it is current practice, in order to minimize scale and like build-up in boilers, to introduce into the boiler on a periodic basis increments of liquid material, such as solutions of hydrazine or caustic soda.
Caustic soda is, of course, extremely corrosive and will damage skin permitted to contact the same. Hydrazine, in addition to being inflammable and corrosive, is also a suspected carcinogen.
In the past, reagents have been added by pouring a lpredetermined quantity thereof into a measuring cup or the like from a large container and then pouring the measured quantity into the system to be treated.
During the course of pouring the reagent into the measuring cup and then from the measuring cup into the system, the reagent is exposed to the atmosphere and hence the vaporized reagent can be inhaled by the workman and furthermore spills are likely to occur onto the skin of the workman.
It has been suggested to utilize as the carrier of the reagent a plastic container, known per se, which container includes a spout member having an internal valve arrangement which enables the valve to be closed by relative rotation of the container and spout in a first direction and opened by counter rotation of the components. Fluid is introduced into the system to be treated by removing a closure to the system, opening the valve of the container, inserting the spout through the enclosure and compressing the container, to express a desired quantity of the fluid. Thereafter, the spout must be gripped manually and retro-rotated to shift the valve to the closed position and the closure reapplied to the system.
Obviously, the various steps outlined may result in increments of the fluid being deposited outside the system in the course of opening and closing of the spout and injection of the material into the system.
More importantly, droplets of the dangerous liquid may gather on the spout and the operator must then take exceptional precautions in cleaning the spout before handling the same to close it.
Frequently, the operator will disregard or not understand the dangerous nature of the liquid and manually close the spout, permitting his fingers to contact the dispensed liquid.